Tachibana Clan
The Tachibana Clan (立花氏, Tachibana-shi) is one of the six great noble families that have aided the Gotei 10 throughout its history. The Tachibana clan is, notably, the wealthiest single family in Soul Society, and has been connected to the Gotei since the Second Shinigami Civil War when Tachibana Jun created the Onmitsukidō and became its first leader. However, the family was notable before that for the booming business created by the clan's founder, Tachibana Kōken- she cultivated and ran an extensive citrus farm on the outskirts of District 7. Her business became so extensive that the Gotei hired her family to farm in the Seireitei, and they soon became involved indirectly with Gotei affairs as advisors and financial backers. Members of the Tachibana Clan traditionally serve as military and financial advisors and members of the Central 46, however many have also joined the Onmitsukidō, keeping their family strongly tied with that department of the military. The Tachibana Clan is also responsible for funding many renovation projects in the Gotei, and as such their mon is displayed in many of the newer buildings. Clan Structure Interestingly, the Tachibana Clan is strictly matriarchal. The oldest female child of each generation becomes the heir to the clan, and though there has never been an instance where no female children were born, there is a rule that the oldest male child would have to marry someone of his mother's choosing, who would then inherit the clan-this is in the instance that there are no blood related females left to inherit the clan. Due to the family's tradition of longevity, the main family is relatively small compared to other clans, despite it having been established in the earliest days of the Seireitei. Though there is no officially recognized 'branch family', more distant relatives to the main bloodline still live and work on the Tachibana Manor. Unlike the main family, the branch family is not expected to contribute to the Gotei, and instead members are either expected to help run the family business, or leave the Seireitei to live in the Rukon. Not many members choose that option, since the Tachibana Manor is an incredible place to live. Individuals adopted into the clan take on the family name, and all that bear the name 'Tachibana' are considered a part of the main family. Role The Tachibana Clan's role in the Seireitei has traditionally been to serve as financial backers to the Gotei, as well as military advisors. The clan's founder was the first to get involved in the military, and was famous for her shrewd business and financial sense. Since Jun founded the Onmitsukidō, Shinigami members of the family follow her tradition and almost exclusively join the 2nd Division. Members of the main family are expected (and some feel required) to either join the Central 46 or the 2nd Division, regardless of Shinigami status. Children in the main family are trained from birth to have a deep understanding of the family business and the economy of Soul Society. More distant family members are expected to help run the family's still large-scale citrus farm, which has expanded its product line and has completely monopolized the citrus industry in Soul Society. The Clan continues to run its District 7 land, as well as land in the Seireitei and a newer grove on the outskirts of District 2. Family Traits Interestingly, Tachibanas are most known for their incredible luck. No matter what undertaking the family takes on, they almost always emerge successful. Tachibanas are also known for their incredible longevity, even in terms of Soul Beings. Physically, Tachibanas often have characteristic hooked noses, and gold eyes inherited from the clan founder Kōken. Racially, Tachibanas are mostly Japanese and Indian, though they have no qualms about marrying outside of that. Tradition dictates the main family names their children with Japanese-style names to mesh with the family name. Clan Relics Family Members Category:Snakes-on-a-plane Category:Clans